


Случайная связь

by Tio5, WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Series: Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Telepathy, Unusual Child, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tio5/pseuds/Tio5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Небольшое приключение Джима во время увольнительной вылилось в череду непредвиденных событий. Минздрав Федерации предупреждает — предохраняйтесь!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Случайная связь

— Капитан, вам следует отдохнуть. Вы не покидали мостик уже тридцать девять и восемь десятых часа, — голос Спока состязался в бесстрастности с искином, но Джим всё равно уловил промелькнувшее беспокойство.  
  
— Я отлично себя чувствую, — несколько беспечно отмахнулся он и вновь склонился над паддом, на который ежеминутно поступали отчёты.  
  
Джим не врал. Увольнительная на весьма экзотической планете с улетным сексом и морем выпивки привела его тело в такое идеальное состояние, что и неделя непрерывной работы показалась бы ерундой. А первые два дня после увольнительной он даже спал!  
  
Новое задание от командования из миротворческой миссии в одно мгновение переросло в военную операцию из-за совершенно нелепого обвинения аборигенов, что люди предоставили недостоверную информацию о своём анатомическом строении и репродукции. Боунс ругался на чём свет стоит и перепроверял предоставленные файлы. Скотти виртуозно перенёс всех членов команды на борт «Энтерпрайз», одновременно обеспечивая энергию для ответного огня и щитов, пока Спок командовал, куда стрелять и лететь.  
  
Щиты всё же пришлось ненадолго опустить, иначе невозможна транспортация. В этот момент прилетело по трюму и задело жилые палубы в плюс к ранее полученным повреждениям. Без жертв обошлось чудом, отделались многочисленными травмами среди экипажа, неполадками в системе охлаждения, потерей энного списка содержимого трюма и пробоинами в корпусе. Разумеется, накрылась часть электроники, но Скотти организовал варп при помощи липкой ленты и мата, позволив уйти из-под обстрела по направлению к ближайшей базе Федерации.  
  
Ближайшая база находилась не так уж и близко, а липкая лента — не самый надёжный способ ремонта, поэтому летели на варп два, одновременно устраняя повреждения.  
  
— Коммандер, что у нас с научными лабораториями? Никакая микробина не сбежит под шумок? Не хотелось бы ко всему прочему получить ещё и эпидемию, — автоматически почесал правый бок Джим и поднял на Спока свои невероятно голубые глаза.  
  
— Все эксперименты временно приостановлены, образцы законсервированы согласно протоколу по чрезвычайным ситуациям.  
  
Если Спок не ошибался, а ошибался он достаточно редко, цвет глаз капитана стал интенсивнее за последние сутки. В другое время он бы уже озадачил доктора Маккоя этим феноменом, но сейчас на повестке дня стояли более насущные вопросы и отвлекать доктора по таким пустякам было небезопасно.  
  
Джим опять почесался и интенсивно потёр бок ладонью, не отрываясь от чтения.  
  
— Разрешите? — Спок одним движением резко приподнял форменку Джима вместе с чёрной водолазкой, обнажая зудящее место и всмотрелся в порозовевшую от воздействия капитанской руки кожу. Никаких внешних признаков раздражения или аллергии не наблюдалось. Удовлетворённый результатами визуального осмотра Спок аккуратно вернул капитанскую одежду на место, ухитрившись ни на мгновение не прикоснуться пальцами к обнажённой коже.  
  
— Что это было? — поинтересовался Джим, как только Спок отошёл к своему месту.  
  
— Вам следует обратиться к доктору по поводу зуда. Это может быть признаком заболевания.  
  
— Как только мы разберёмся со всем остальным, — покладисто улыбнулся Джим и ответил на входящий от Скотта. — Йомен, принесите пожалуйста чего-нибудь поесть. Коммандер Спок, вас ждут в инженерном.  
  
Через сутки Спок сдался и ушёл отдыхать, отметив у себя потерю эффективности на двадцать семь процентов. Джим зашёл к себе принять душ и переодеться, а ещё как следует поесть. Оказалось, что этого вполне достаточно для восполнения энергии на ближайшие сутки.  
  
Когда основные повреждения были устранены, Кирк бодрствовал третьи сутки, что не смогло укрыться от Маккоя.  
  
— Джим, загляни-ка в медотсек.  
  
— Позже.  
  
— Немедленно.  
  
— Сулу, корабль на тебе, — передал полномочия Джим и вошёл в турболифт.  
  
Будучи увлекающимся, но далеко не глупым человеком, Джим понимал, что с ним что-то не так. Это, помимо внутреннего зуда в левом боку, проявлялось не только в нечеловеческой выносливости и хорошем аппетите, но и в разнообразных неуместных мыслях, относительно своего старпома. Джим давно считал Спока чертовски привлекательным, но никогда его мысли не опускались ниже пояса. Ну, не так часто. Теперь же эти самые мысли вклинивались между рабочими всё сильнее, отвлекая и смущая своей навязчивостью.  
  
Если бы не совершенная антинаучность ощущений, то Джим бы сказал, что при виде Спока у него начинает увлажняться задница. К счастью, не до такой степени, чтобы оставлять пятна на брюках. Или всё же казалось… Это было странно.  
  
Лезть к Маккою, пока тот по уши в пациентах, Джим не стал, а тут и сам доктор вспомнил о нём. Вот и славно.  
  
— Боунс, ты не поверишь, но я хочу, чтобы ты просканировал меня как следует, особенно тут, — раздеваясь на ходу, похлопал себя ниже рёбер Джим.  
  
— И тебе добрый вечер, — буркнул Маккой, всем своим видом давая понять, что не ждёт ничего хорошего от предстоящего сканирования.  
  
— О, Спок, а ты что тут делаешь? Заболел?  
  
— Нет, капитан, я совершенно здоров.  
  
— Коммандер беспокоится о твоём здоровье, — фыркнул Маккой. — Будто оно у тебя есть.  
  
— Если не считать, что я совершенно не хочу спать и отдыхаю пока ем, то беспокоит только бок. Там что-то постоянно чешется!  
  
— Ложись.  
  
Чем дольше Маккой водил над Джимом трикодером, тем больше хмурился. Спок, каким-то образом незаметно оказавшийся за плечом доктора, всматривался в цифры и то вскидывал бровь, то возвращал на место, судорожно стискивая руки за спиной, будто удерживал себя от того, чтобы отнять аппарат и проводить исследования лично.  
  
— Что? — не выдержал Джим. — Я подхватил андорианский лишай?  
  
— Не мели чепуху, с лишаём ты бы не скакал столько дней, как биоробот. Это что-то другое. Вставай, трикодером тут не обойтись.  
  
Большой сканер, в который засунули Джима, несмотря на протесты, что он недолюбливает замкнутые пространства, выдал бесконечно длинный лист результатов.  
  
— Твою мать, — ёмко охарактеризовал Маккой ситуацию.  
  
— Очаровательно, — подтвердил Спок.  
  
— Что?! — чуть не кинулся на них Джим, требуя ответа.  
  
— Поздравляю, у тебя яйцо, — показал какой-то абстрактный снимок Маккой, будто это всё объясняло.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В прямом. Разборчивее надо быть в связях, когда пьёшь в увольнительной. Тебе подсадили яйцо, оно уже полностью интегрировалось в организм и готово к оплодотворению.  
  
— Твою мать, — сел на край биокровати Джим, кутаясь в тонкий одноразовый халатик и бессознательно поглаживая бок. — Вынуть нельзя?  
  
— Нет. Оно часть тебя. Придётся заменять все внутренние органы. Сам понимаешь, это не реально.  
  
— И как теперь?  
  
— Нужно чтобы кто-то его оплодотворил, выносишь и родишь. Тогда всё вернётся в человеческую норму.  
  
Джим вцепился себе в волосы и немного подёргал, утробно рыча.  
  
— Мне искать того, кто его отложил? В смысле другого пола, для оплодотворения. Я под гипнозом не вспомню кто это был!  
  
— Ну, это как раз не сложно, — хмыкнул Маккой. — Оплодотворить может любой. Эти, как их Спок?  
  
— Мктркштане.  
  
— Никогда этого не выговорю. Они типа паразитов и приспосабливаются к любому генотипу.  
  
— Ребёнок будет внешне похож на основных родителей, унаследовав от мктркштан повышенную регенерацию, выносливость, обмен веществ и способность откладывать яйца. Последнее с вероятностью шестнадцать процентов.  
  
— А интеллект?  
  
— Не ниже родительского.  
  
— Успокоили. Я могу уже одеваться? Мне холодно. И надо поесть. Лучше бы ещё и выпить, но теперь нельзя же?  
  
— Одевайся, — подал вещи Маккой.  
  
— Я принесу сбалансированный ужин в вашу каюту, капитан, — выскользнул за дверь Спок.  
  
Джим угрюмо посмотрел ему вслед и взялся за штаны.  
  
— Боунс, скажи, что всё это дурацкий розыгрыш. Первоапрельская шутка и всё такое.  
  
— На Земле сейчас ноябрь, Джим, и ты конкретно вляпался. Я ещё почитаю разные научные статейки, но если мне не изменяет память, то яйцо может и само развиться, без всякого оплодотворения извне, только родится первоначальная особь, паразит, который сожрёт тебя изнутри, а потом пойдёт откладывать яйца в команду.  
  
— Сколько?  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Сколько у меня есть времени?  
  
— Не больше недели. Процесс зашёл уже слишком далеко.  
  
— Пристрелите меня. Или заморозьте.  
  
— Это не выход.  
  
— Тогда оплодотвори ты, — притянул за грудки Маккоя Джим.  
  
— Есть лучший кандидат.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Спок. Он уже два дня меня окучивает, выведывает твоё к нему отношение и способы ухаживания.  
  
— Ужин в вашей каюте, капитан, — передразнил Спока Джим. — Я не могу, он мой старпом.  
  
— Ну, твой организм так не заморачивается, — опустил взгляд на Джимову ширинку Маккой. — Ты не о том думаешь. Я понял какие недостоверные данные мы предоставили. Твоя псевдобеременность совершенно точно не является характерной для человеческого организма.  
  
— Они решили, что я пытаюсь незаметно протащить к ним паразита, — закрыл глаза ладонью Джим. — Они же чуть войну нам не объявили.  
  
— Хорошо, что «чуть» не считается. Я составлю новый отчёт для… Как их?  
  
— Хвабуслан, вроде. И для адмиралтейства что-то придумывать надо.  
  
— Вот и займись, а у меня обход и поспать бы. Я не могу как ты вкалывать сутками.  
  
До своей каюты Джим добрался в глубокой задумчивости. Спок обнаружился в кресле у стола, погружённый в чтение. Джим заглянул в его падд и замер.  
  
— Это оно такое большое вырастет?  
  
Фото кожистого веретенообразного яйца, увитого кровеносными сосудами, впечатляло.  
  
— Это увеличенное изображение. Максимальный размер в организме-носителе семь сантиметров в диаметре и семнадцать в высоту.  
  
Джим прикинул на пальцах и резко поскучнел.  
  
— Большое. Ладно, Боунс вырежет как-нибудь.  
  
— Безопасными считаются только естественные роды, высока вероятность неконтролируемого кровотечения. Обычно яйцо подсаживают женским особям.  
  
— Для них такое родить — раз плюнуть, ребёнок крупнее.  
  
— Подтверждаю.  
  
— Всё у меня через жо… не то место.  
  
— Хочу напомнить, что ваше яйцо ещё не оплодотворено и представляет потенциальную угрозу вам и экипажу.  
  
— Это завуалированное предложение секса?  
  
— Это научный факт. Но если требуется официально зарегистрироваться как потенциальный кандидат на…  
  
— Стоп, я понял. Ничего не надо.  
  
— Вы отказываетесь.  
  
— Да. Нет. Я не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно.  
  
— Вы вполне устраиваете меня, как капитан.  
  
— И? Только как капитан?  
  
— Как первый помощник я ставлю вашу жизнь и здоровье на первое место среди своих приоритетов. Это моя обязанность.  
  
— Понятно, спасибо за ужин. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Видя, что капитан не настроен на дальнейшую беседу, Спок ушёл к себе с традиционно каменным лицом.  
  
Джим опять впал в задумчивость, не зная, как поступить. С одной стороны, он всеми частями тела был за Спока, с другой, если тот задумал самопожертвование во благо общества, то это никуда не годится. Джим как-нибудь разберётся сам, а Спок слетает на Вулкан, найдёт себе подходящую пару, а не будет остаток жизни тяготиться вынужденным браком. И ребёнок этот ещё. Гибридный паразит. Звучит отвратительно.  
  
В своём чехле на поясе ожил комм.  
  
— Капитан, получен сигнал бедствия с Ареса-7, — доложила Ухура.  
  
— Сейчас буду.  
  
Он быстро дожевал остатки бифштекса и направился на мостик.  
  
Обезвреживание системы вооружённых спутников, которые захватил взбунтовавшийся искусственный интеллект и пытался уничтожить тех, кого призван защищать, здорово отвлекло от душевных метаний. Так же, как и восстановление энергоснабжения на наиболее пострадавшем континенте.  
  
Не обращая внимания на растущее жжение в боку, Джим координировал работу различных служб, руководил поисками пострадавших под обвалами, при помощи мощных сканеров «Энтерпрайз» и одновременно заключал выгодные контракты на поставку дилития, который обнаружился в недрах планеты.  
  
Когда подошли другие корабли Федерации с материалами и специалистами на борту, прошло трое суток непрерывной работы.  
  
— Джим, ты говорил, что принял решение по поводу яйца, — припёр его в коридоре Маккой.  
  
— Принял. Как только мы прилетим на базу я анонимно пройду искусственное оплодотворение, дождусь пока родится яйцо и отдам его местным учёным.  
  
— Ты так решил.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мы не успеем долететь.  
  
— Сделай что-нибудь. Заморозь меня.  
  
— Не получится. Яйцо не даст.  
  
— Значит застрелюсь, — развернулся на каблуках Джим и ушёл в свою каюту.  
  
Спок пришёл ночью, когда Джим тихо выл от раздирающей боли, обнимаясь с бластером, выставленным на поражение. Он надеялся завершить жизнь достойно. Чуждое существо не дало такой возможности, отключив разум и волю, оставив только боль и похоть, накатившие так внезапно, что он даже не успел воспользоваться коммуникатором. По расчётам Маккоя до окончательного перерождения яйца оставалось ещё два дня, Скотти выжимал всё возможное из двигателей, но задержка на планете оказалась фатальной, они не успевали.  
  
Устроившись за спиной, Спок первым делом забрал бластер и закинул далеко в угол. Он осторожно погладил Джима по голове и спине, но тот никак не реагировал, только мелко дрожал от напряжения.  
  
Быстро и аккуратно раздевшись, Спок накрыл их одеялом и прижал Джима к себе, нашёптывая на вулканском. Джим выгнулся, подставляясь, горячо забормотал что-то неразборчивое. К счастью, Споку не требовались слова. Обширный контакт кожа к коже, позволял считывать самые сильные мысли: любовь, нетерпение, страх, что Спок сломает свою жизнь из-за случайной связи Джима.  
  
— Ты заслужил лучшего, — чуть более внятно прохрипел Джим.  
  
— Я выбрал тебя, — заверил Спок и присвоил его одним движением, входя сразу до конца по выделившейся смазке.  
  
Кончик члена проехал по плотному боку яйца и Джим распахнул глаза и рот в немом крике. Терзавшая боль постепенно отступала, сменяясь острым наслаждением.  
  
— Быстрее, не останавливайся, сильнее, ты можешь, — упирался в кровать Джим, чтобы не сползать к краю.  
  
Спок, разумеется, мог. Первый раз он кончил минут через пять, заполняя Джима изнутри, следующий уже через двадцать. Джима перестало трясти, он лез целоваться и стонал, позволяя брать себя в самых затейливых позах, какие приходили Споку на ум. А тот, будто решил разом пройти всю камасутру от начала до конца, крутил его без устали и вбивался в растянувшийся анус.  
  
— Господи, как же пошло хлюпает у меня в заднице, — довольно выдохнул Джим и кончил себе на живот.  
  
— Тебя заводят неприличные звуки?  
  
— Только звуки безудержного траха.  
  
— Я учту на будущее.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что у нас есть будущее?  
  
— Разумеется, иначе зачем я здесь.  
  
— Звучит обнадёживающе.  
  
Впервые за много дней Джим заснул и проспал семь часов к ряду. Первое, что он сделал, проснувшись, это пощупал бок и с облегчением нашёл подросшее яйцо. Теперь оно не болело и не чесалось, как поначалу, а просто было. Тихое и уютное. Наверняка положительные мысли навевали гормоны, но Джим решил об этом не думать.  
  
В теле поселилась необычайная лёгкость, голова соображала на все сто, Спок ходил по каюте в одних брюках, что само по себе вызывало приступ эйфории.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан? — заметив, что Джим проснулся, подошёл Спок и легко коснулся двумя пальцами небритой человеческой щеки.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джим.  
  
— Хорошо. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джим?  
  
— Великолепно. Ты меня спас. Теперь будешь расплачиваться всю жизнь, — притянул его к себе Джим, заставляя сесть рядом.  
  
— Весьма на это надеюсь. Нам надо зайти к доктору, он ждёт. И поторопись. Смена начинается через тридцать две минуты, а тебе ещё надо позавтракать.  
  
— Кажется яйцо наелось тем, чем ты меня заполнял полночи, — хихикнул Джим. — Я не голоден. Ну, если только в другом смысле.  
  
Он провёл ладонью по спине и плечу Спока, заставляя того замереть на месте, отдаваясь ласке.  
  
— Маккой. Смена, — нехотя отстранился Спок через минуту.  
  
— Продолжим ночью. Если дотерплю и не зажму тебя в малой переговорной, например.  
  
Спок не ответил, но по красноречивому взгляду Джим и так понял, что тот не против.  
  
С жизнью и смертью разобрались. Осталось решить вопрос с командованием и неудачной дипломатической миссией.  
  
  
Пайк смеялся, утирая слёзы и всхлипывая. Нет, сначала он сказал всё, что думает об умении некоторых влипать в истории, потом выслушал краткий доклад Спока, и весьма вольную и эмоциональную интерпретацию событий в исполнении Джима, что-то там себе вообразил и залился смехом.  
  
— Реальность превзошла все штабные фантазии, — наконец успокоился адмирал. — Джим, тебе присвоен статус «научный эксперимент», можешь спокойно вынашивать своё яйцо дальше. Кстати, как это ощущается?  
  
— Почти никак. Небольшое уплотнение в боку. Боунс говорит, что оно меньше, чем указано в справочниках. Не знаю почему.  
  
— Работа у тебя вредная, не для беременных барышень.  
  
— Я не барышня.  
  
— Это точно. Поэтому, ремонтируетесь и ждёте следующее задание.  
  
— Есть, сэр! — одновременно ответили Джим и Спок, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.  
  
Дни до рождения яйца растянулись в недели, а потом и в месяцы. Спок как-то естественно вошёл в жизнь Джима, будто всегда был рядом. Они работали и отдыхали вместе, громко ругались, бурно мирились, и даже получили официальное разрешение на брак в виде исключения из общефлотских правил.  
  
Метаболизм Джима немного снизился, так что он теперь меньше ел и больше спал, почти приблизившись к человеческой норме. Он даже привык перед утренней сменой забегать к Маккою, чтобы тот снял показания и посмотрел на малыша в яйце через приборы, делая кучу снимков, чтобы рассмотреть их со Споком с разных точек зрения.  
  
Спока восхищала развивающаяся маленькая жизнь, а Джим по-прежнему считал существо паразитом и старался даже не думать о нём без необходимости.  
  
Прошло ровно полгода, когда Джим понял, что пора. Уже неделю тяжесть в боку стала более заметной, Маккой на снимках показывал, как исчезает вся дополнительная кровеносная система, которая соединяла два организма, уплотняется мускульный мешок, крепившийся к кишечнику снаружи, чтобы не нарушать его работы, образовывается отверстие, через которое яйцо должно выйти в прямую кишку, и само яйцо становится более вытянутым, подстраиваясь под имеющиеся объёмы и диаметры.  
  
— Джим, тебе комфортнее будет в каюте или в медотсеке? — спросил Спок, без надобности перемещая по каюте вещи с места на место. Впервые он волновался так явно.  
  
— Здесь. Ты меня будешь отвлекать, пока оно… ну…  
  
У Джима язык не поворачивался назвать процесс рождением. Пока он будет откладывать яйцо? Звучало тоже дико. Скорее, избавляться от позорного свидетельства случайной связи. Нет, яйцо всё это время вело себя примерно, а иногда помогало справиться с нагрузками, которые он не потянул бы в обычном состоянии, но всё это было обманом и неестественно. Он так и не знал, как же выглядел тот, кто ему удружил, потому что был страшно пьян и неразборчив в связях. И мужчины не рожают! По крайней мере у людей. Лучше бы заразу какую подхватил, право слово. Выслушал отповедь Маккоя, вытерпел энное число гипо и забыл, как страшный сон.  
  
Рождающееся существо забыть было невозможно, в первую очередь потому, что его любил Спок. Тот, будучи гибридом, спокойно отнёсся к его природе, считал своим сыном, потому что это точно будет мальчик, и уже планировал обучение и прочие, бесполезные, на взгляд Джима, вещи. Спок был уверен, что Джим полюбит малыша, едва увидит. Джим не хотел его видеть.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — поманил Спока Джим и отодвинулся от края кровати, давая тому место, чтобы прилечь рядом.  
  
— Тебе больно? Доктор выдал мне миорелаксант, на случай если ты не сможешь расслабиться самостоятельно.  
  
— Это похоже на желание сходить в туалет по большому. Не заставляй меня озвучивать ощущения, я со стыда сгорю.  
  
— Дефекация — естественный процесс. В нём нет ничего постыдного.  
  
— Ну, может на Вулкане всё именно так, а люди не привыкли обсуждать это в подробностях. Ай!  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Оно сдвинулось вниз до упора и давит на простату. Сейчас это неприятно!  
  
— Позволь яйцу появиться на свет. Я помогу. Нам лучше перейти в ванную. Тебе следует принять правильную позу. Всё произойдёт очень быстро и естественно.  
  
— В этом нет ничего естественного, — пробурчал Джим и неуклюже поднялся. — Ох.  
  
От движений яйцо тёрлось изнутри, возбуждая.  
  
— Представь, что в тебе одна из игрушек, которые мы видели в магазине на станции.  
  
— В секс-шопе, — хихикнул Джим и медленно пошёл к ванной. Каждый шаг сопровождался разрядом удовольствия. Яйцо выделяло смазку, убирающую неприятные ощущения. — Да, это подойдёт. Чего только не побывало в моей заднице. Но яйцо с ребёнком!..  
  
— Он не виноват, что зачат нехарактерным для людей способом. Зато это единственный шанс получить нашего общего ребёнка.  
  
— Он инопланетный паразит, — приседая в душевой кабине буркнул Джим.  
  
— Если бы ты относился к Слаю не настолько предвзято…  
  
— Ты дал ему имя?!  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не посоветовавшись со мной?!  
  
— Я советовался, но ты отказался обсуждать этот вопрос.  
  
— Потому что он не ребёнок, а паразит.  
  
Спок устроился сбоку, насколько позволяло пространство, и одной рукой взялся за восставший Джимов член, а пальцами другой контролировал раскрытие ануса, легко массируя растягивающиеся мышцы.  
  
— Его природа такова, что паразитическая, как ты говоришь, основа, стала каркасом для организма, сочетающего наши общие свойства. В процессе дальнейшего развития его внешность будет претерпевать изменения, но в итоге он станет похож на тебя или на меня.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что хвоста или жабр у него не вырастет, — откинул голову назад Джим, раскачивая бёдрами вперёд-назад и всё сильнее дурея от накатывающих ощущений.  
  
— С вероятностью в девяносто семь процентов.  
  
— Но три процента риска есть.  
  
— Это не риск, а вероятность неучтённых свойств организма, — поцеловал его в скулу Спок.  
  
— Будут появляться рога, если разозлится.  
  
— Скорее вырастать новые зубы взамен утраченных или другие части организма.  
  
— О, от такого и я бы не отказался, — охнул Джим и напрягся. — Особенно сейчас.  
  
Яйцо вышло тонким концом, по миллиметру проталкиваясь наружу и едва заметно пульсируя.  
  
— Уже всё? Вытащи его!  
  
— Нет, Джим, прояви терпение. Оно вытягивается, чтобы стать тоньше и не причинить тебе вреда.  
  
— Спасибо за заботу, — прикусил губу Джим и вновь застонал, судорожно цепляясь за Спока. — Чтобы я ещё раз, хоть с кем-нибудь кроме тебя!  
  
— Не думаю, что я намерен жаловаться, — чуть улыбнулся Спок. — Дыши глубже и тужься.  
  
— Это из женских родов!  
  
— Тебе тоже подойдёт. Почти половина. Я немного поверну его и потяну вниз, приготовься.  
  
— Кххх, — выдохнул Джим и упал на колени и локти, упираясь головой в стену и выстреливая струйкой спермы.  
  
— Ещё немного… Всё.  
  
Ещё не до конца отошедший от оргазма Джим, промычал что-то неразборчивое и пощупал растянутый анус. Пальцы вымазались в тягучей смазке, крови не было. Спок встал, включил водяной душ, и обмыл яйцо, бережно держа его на ладони. Оно уже изменило форму, став короче и толще. Через кожистую стенку, пронизанную кровеносными сосудами, угадывались контуры крохотного ребёнка.  
  
— Я отнесу яйцо в кувез и вернусь, — предупредил Спок, покидая ванную комнату.  
  
Джим чувствовал пустоту. Она образовалась в животе и голове, будто что-то было безвозвратно утеряно. Без веществ, выделявшихся яйцом, мир казался тусклым и серым. Боунс предупреждал его, что будет откат, но от этого было не легче. Он автоматически домылся, не ощущая температуры воды, даже не до конца понимая, зачем двигать руками и поддерживать вертикальное положение. Хотелось лечь. Не вытираясь, он пошёл к кровати, оставляя за собой лужицы на полу, увидел махровый халат, завернулся в него и упал на покрывало лицом вниз.  
  
— Чёртово яйцо сделало меня наркоманом. Мне надо командовать кораблём, а я хочу тихо повеситься в кладовке, — пожаловался Джим вернувшемуся Споку.  
  
— Доктор предвидел такое развитие событий и подготовил необходимые препараты, — сообщил Спок, разряжая Джиму в шею гипошприц.  
  
Через пару минут взгляд Джима прояснился, щёк коснулся лёгкий румянец.  
  
— Да, так лучше, — улыбнулся Джим и сел. — Что там у нас на повестке дня? С графиком дежурств разобрались?  
  
— Его придётся изменить.  
  
— Зачем? — удивился Джим.  
  
— Чтобы мы могли по очереди находиться со Слаем.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты не хочешь менять график?  
  
— Я не хочу с ним сидеть. Я вообще его не хочу.  
  
Ожидая, что Спок начнёт его уговаривать, Джим сложил руки на груди, закрываясь, но Спок наоборот сделал шаг назад, давая ему пространство, и сцепил руки за спиной.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— И это всё, что ты мне можешь сказать?!  
  
— Я понимаю и принимаю твои чувства. Ты имеешь право любить или не любить Слая. За собой я оставляю такое же право и прошу его уважать, если мы намерены оставаться партнёрами.  
  
— Я не хочу терять тебя из-за него, — встал и шагнул к Споку Джим.  
  
— Я рад, что в этом вопросе мы сходимся во мнении. Отдыхай, — он позволил Джиму прижаться к своей груди и легко обнял за плечи.  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
— Тогда жду тебя на мостике через тридцать минут. Мне нужно передать Слая доктору и зайти в научный отдел.  
  
— Там опять что-то взорвалось?  
  
— Нет. Требуется моя оценка полученных данных по одному из экспериментов.  
  
— И яйцо туда отнеси, на эксперименты.  
  
— Тема закрыта, — неожиданно резко ответил Спок и отстранился.  
  
Джим понял, что перегнул палку, но извиняться не стал. Не из-за яйца, пропади оно пропадом.  
  
Почти неделю Джим не сталкивался со Слаем, который обитал в медотсеке под присмотром Боунса. Спок разговоров не заводил, остальные члены команды тоже помалкивали, и Джим стал забывать о маленьком паразите, окунувшись в череду дел.  
  
Впервые увидев Спока в странной одежде с подозрительной выпуклостью справа ниже груди, он дёрнулся спросить, что случилось, но тут же понял по тому, как Спок оберегал эту выпуклость рукой, что там, под клапаном синего комбинезона, находится то, что Джим отказывался признавать ребёнком.  
  
— Ты таскаешь на себе яйцо? — брезгливо поморщился Джим.  
  
— Он освободился от оболочки сегодня утром, — невозмутимо сообщил Спок и сел к репликатору забивать целую серию новых кодов.  
  
— Я не буду на него смотреть.  
  
— Не настаиваю. Доктор сказал, что Слаю нужно тактильное общение, которое сформирует у него чувство защищённости. Медсестра Чепел предложила модель подходящей для этих целей одежды. Реплецировать её не составило труда.  
  
— Ты его подвесил у сердца.  
  
— Там он ведёт себя максимально спокойно.  
  
— Но он привык к моему ритму, — не то злорадно, не то ревниво заметил Джим.  
  
— У него есть выбор? — приподнял бровь Спок.  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Джим и вышел из каюты.  
  
В обществе даже невидимого и безмолвного младенца ему было не по себе. До ночи проболтавшись на инженерной палубе, Джим крадучись вошёл в свою каюту, надеясь, что Спок уже спит. Разумеется, тот не спал, а поджидал его, быстро печатая на падде. «Детского» комбинезона на нём уже не было, кроваток или колясок тоже не наблюдалось. Джим выдохнул спокойно.  
  
— Слай в медотсеке под присмотром сестры Чепел. За последние сутки он прибавил в весе на пятьдесят два грамма.  
  
— А сколько был? — не успев вспомнить, что вообще-то его совершенно не интересует жизнь паразита, поинтересовался Джим.  
  
— Триста восемнадцать на момент вылупления из яйца.  
  
— Он быстро растёт.  
  
— Скорость деления его клеток превышает человеческую в пять раз.  
  
— Так он вымахает под потолок через несколько месяцев.  
  
— Предполагаю, что он торопится догнать своих сверстников, зачатых и выношенных гетеросексуальной парой.  
  
— Но пока в нём триста пятьдесят грамм.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не хочу видеть его в нашей каюте.  
  
— Хорошо, завтра я вернусь в свою прежнюю каюту, она ещё не занята.  
  
— Чёрт, я не это хотел сказать!  
  
— Джим, ложись спать, у тебя был насыщенный день.  
  
— Не такой уж и насыщенный, сплошная рутина. Спок, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, я хочу, чтобы не приходил этот…  
  
— Он мой сын, я не брошу его.  
  
— Я не предлагаю его бросать, про эксперимент это я погорячился. Мы просто оставим его на первой попавшейся базе.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну, ладно, довезём до Земли. Думаю, Пайк найдёт возможность нас туда отправить. Выберем ему хороший детский дом или подберём семью.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне бросить моего ребёнка? Мы уже установили родственную связь. Пока я служу на корабле он будет со мной. Если мне придётся сменить место службы ради него, я сделаю это. Ложись спать, Джим, мне надо поработать.  
  
Следующую неделю они говорили только по работе и при крайней необходимости. Брак трещал по швам, но Джим не намеревался идти на уступки. А потом Спок с группой учёных высадился на Бетте Зелеста и пропал, поглощённый ионной бурей. Дни сменялись ночами, а поиски всё не давали положительного результата.  
  
— Джим, ты должен подойти в медотсек, — велел Маккой самым мрачным голосом из всех, что Джиму приходилось слышать.  
  
Когда Джим вошёл в палату, на которую указала медсестра, Маккой стоял у кувеза, напряжённо вглядываясь в показания трикодера.  
  
— Он умирает. Мы ничего не можем сделать. Видимо он что-то чувствует от Спока по своей замороченной связи или чего-то недополучает важного, но вот уже сутки, как он угасает прямо на глазах.  
  
Вертевшееся на языке Джима «Туда ему и дорога», так и не сорвалось, потому что Маккой шагнул в сторону, и Джим увидел крохотного ребёнка, совершенно обычного, если не учитывать размер. Он был опутан проводами и трубками, маленькие пальчики сжимались на одной, словно на поручне автобуса, вцепившись до белизны. Крохотный рот кривился в немом крике, животик ввалился, но Джима добило не это. У Слая формировались вулканские заострённые ушки и стрелочки бровей, сейчас напряжённо сведённых к переносице.  
  
— А кровь у него…  
  
— Красная, как у тебя.  
  
— Боунс, почему он умирает? Он же паразит, а они живучие, как те тараканы.  
  
— Джим, ты, конечно, капитан и Академию закончил, но долбоеб ещё тот. Слай не совсем человек и не совсем вулканец, но его природа такова, что он непременно станет или тем или другим, до совершенства скопировав кого-то из вас или обоих вместе. Мы тут со Споком замутили масштабное исследование и нашли куски генотипа иштри у большинства известных Федерации рас.  
  
— И у меня?  
  
— И у тебя. У людей, вулканцев и ещё много у кого. Возможно, они прародители цивилизаций. Не одной, а множества, иначе мы не находили бы существ гуманоидного типа разбросанных по всей вселенной.  
  
— И сколько их бегает в первоначальной форме, способной откладывать яйца?  
  
— Кто же знает, — дёрнул плечами Маккой. — Вам с коммандером повезло. Или не повезло, как посмотреть. Однополые пары не могут иметь детей, а у вас есть. — Приборы тревожно запищали, малыш скорчился, поджимая ножки. Маккой пробежал пальцами по кнопкам, добавляя лекарства. — Пока есть.  
  
Запищал коммуникатор, требуя доктора к другому пациенту. Джим остался стоять, наблюдая, как маленькое существо борется за свою жизнь. Чувствовал ли он боль Спока или наоборот, коммандер метался по планете, не в силах прижать к себе это игрушечное тельце, и умирал вместе с ним?  
  
— Кристина, — обратился Джим к вошедшей медсестре. — Ты можешь организовать, чтобы я носил Слая на себе, как это делал Спок?  
  
— Технически — да, практически… Вы уверены, капитан? Если вы делаете это ради общественного мнения, чтобы вас не осуждали за чёрствость, то лучше не надо, это добьёт его ещё быстрее. Он как-то всё чувствует и понимает. Мы пробовали. Я и доктор. Носили по очереди, но он не признал нас за родных. Он думает, что от него отказались.  
  
— Вы научились читать его мысли? — раздражённо поинтересовался Джим. — Или мои?  
  
— Все знают… что вы не хотите его.  
  
Джим понимал, что в такой деревне, как космический корабль, слухи разносятся мгновенно, но никогда не думал, что именно говорят про него. Ничего хорошего, как оказалось. Впрочем, он сам это заслужил.  
  
Вернулся Маккой, увидел возникшее противостояние.  
  
— Джим, что случилось?  
  
— Я хочу взять Слая на руки.  
  
— Сестра Чепел, подготовьте ребёнка к кенгурению.  
  
— Капельницу снимать?  
  
— Да. И принесите смесь для кормления.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Джим, пойдём, тебе надо переодеться.  
  
Джим ожидал, что Маккой затянет душеспасительную беседу, но тот молча помог надеть эластичную перевязь, скрывавшуюся под комбинезоном.  
  
— На что это похоже? — не выдержал Джим.  
  
— Будто лысого котёнка за пазухой таскаешь, — нахмурился Маккой.  
  
— Как я пойму лучше ему или хуже?  
  
— Поймёшь. Он, похоже, телепат, в Спока, читает нас и говорит, только не словами, а… не знаю, как объяснить. Просто приходит знание и всё. Мы с Кристиной, когда пробовали его носить, потом мучились от раздражения на коже и головной боли. Он отторгает неподходящее вполне физически.  
  
Вошла Кристина с маленьким свёртком, и Джим почувствовал, как вспотели ладони и зачастило сердце. Он боялся собственного ребёнка. Боялся навредить, и что тот навредит ему. Кристина откинула край пелёнки, Джим взял себя в руки. В конце концов, он полгода таскал его в себе и ничего не случилось. Даже не располнел!  
  
— Привет, паразит, — вложил свой палец в крохотную ручку Джим. — Говорят, ты решил помирать тут без нас со Споком? Не торопись, мы его непременно найдём. Можно я тебя возьму на руки?  
  
Зажмуренные глазки распахнулись, поразив той самой яркой голубой радужкой, какая была у Джима, пока он носил яйцо, и все поняли, что Слай согласен.  
  
Когда научную группу и Спока, потрёпанных и голодных, но живых, подняли на корабль, спустя трое суток, Джим встречал их в транспортаторной со Слаем на груди. Тот спал, распластавшись, как лягушонок, посасывая большой палец, и не обращая внимание на командующего во весь голос отца.  
  
— Слава яйцам, я думал, что мы до конца жизни вас будем искать, — широко улыбнулся Джим найденным членам экипажа. — Доктор, они ваши, кроме коммандера. Спок, ты как?  
  
— Приемлемо, — оглядывая свою грязную и порванную одежду, резко контрастирующую с чистыми форменками остальных членов экипажа, невозмутимо сообщил тот.  
  
— Тогда пройдёмте за мной. Жду вас в каюте.  
  
Через полчаса, отмытый, переодетый и накормленный Спок, обнимал сразу обоих своих мальчиков, наслаждаясь вернувшимся чувством единения.  
  
— Слай сильно вырос.  
  
— Да, целый килограмм набрал. Теперь два пятнадцать, и двадцать сантиметров роста, — гордо сообщил Джим. — Боунс говорит, что для него это нормально, только кормить приходится каждые два часа даже ночью. Сегодня отдыхай, а завтра дежуришь ты. Липучка не против, — повозюкав по черноволосой головёнке, улыбнулся Джим.  
  
— Липучка?  
  
— А ещё Вонючка, это когда обкакается, и Сверчок, когда долбит прямо в мозг, что уже проголодался или памперс грязный. — Маленькие пальцы сжались на Джимовой коже, оставляя розовый след. — А ещё щипучка, — потёр он пострадавшее место. — Я плохо понимаю его мыслеформы, или как это называется у вас, у телепатов, и он научился щипаться, когда недоволен моим плохим поведением. Перевоспитывает, — рассмеялся Джим и ещё сильнее разлохматил мягкие волосы малыша, тут же перехватывая руку, чтобы опять не ущипнули. — Он больше не соглашается лежать в стеклянном ящике у Боунса, приходится постоянно таскать его на себе.  
  
Спок слушая Джима, гладил пальцами маленькую ножку, торчащую из переноски, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не улыбаться во весь рот.  
  
Застряв на планете, он успел попрощаться со Слаем, чувствуя через связь, как в том угасает жизнь, отчаяться и воспрять духом, когда по той же самой связи, вновь ожившей и даже окрепшей, ему пришла подсказка куда вести уставших и измученных неизвестностью людей, чтобы их могли найти и поднять на корабль. Он послал ментальное «спасибо» и Слай посмотрел на него серьёзно и внимательно, подтверждая, что слышит и принимает, а потом вдруг разулыбался во весь беззубый рот и завозился, подбирая ноги и выворачиваясь в сторону Спока.  
  
— Сбегаешь? Ну, иди, обнимайся, — вынул его из эластичного плена Джим, передавая Споку. — Я к Боунсу, узнаю, как там дела, не скучайте. И Спок, в стеклянном ящике он не лежит, а в люльке — без проблем, спасибо Чехов подсказал.  
  
Чего только не придумали в этой России.


End file.
